


The Road, the Fairy, and the Boxcar

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: The Boxcar in Oz [1]
Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Summer is nearly over, and the Aldens want to do something to send it off with a bang. But they didn't count on finding a fairy in the garden shed, or travelling to a magical land in need of aid.
Series: The Boxcar in Oz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185764
Kudos: 1





	The Road, the Fairy, and the Boxcar

Summer was almost over, and this year it had brought more change to four siblings than any other year. They had gone from being homeless to making a house for themselves in the woods, to finding out their grandpa was actually a wonderful man and went to live with him. Now, after such an adventure-filled summer, they were looking for a way to send it out with a bang before school started. But they couldn’t think of anything. They decided to put the idea on the side for a day or two, maybe it would come to them when they least expected it. That, or their grandfather would have an idea.   
“Henry! Henry! Henry!” Henry Alden looked up from the work table where he was carving a piece of wood. A boy of about six years old was running up to him, waving his arms, with a dog running after him.   
Henry placed his tools down as the boy came to a stop at the table. “What is it, Benny?”   
Benny placed his hands on the table and got on his tippy-toes. “What if we camped out in the boxcar for the last few days of summer? It would be kind of like we were living there when we first found it!”   
Henry rubbed his chin. “That is an idea. Have you talked to Jessie and Violet about it?”   
“No,” said Benny with a shake of his head. “I can’t find them anywhere!”   
“Maybe they went shopping with one of the maids,” suggested Henry.   
Benny scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know, they didn’t tell me, and I wanted to go!”   
Henry chuckled as he reached down and ruffled his brother’s hair. “Well, maybe Jessie and Violet wanted to make a surprise for you and didn’t want you to know.”   
Benny thought for a moment before his face lit up. “That could be it!”   
“See?”   
Benny pursed his lips. “But I want to surprise them with something too.”  
Henry arched his eyebrow. “Like what?”   
Benny's eyes widened. “Oh! I know! Jessie and Violet asked grandfather if they could move some of the wildflowers near the boxcar so they could pluck them to put in the boxcar, like we used to.”  
Henry nodded slowly. “And you want to move them to surprise them.”   
Benny grinned and rocked on his feet. “Yes!” He paused for a moment. “Can you help me, please?”   
Henry grinned as he ruffled Benny’s hair again. “Sure! How about you go pick the wildflowers and I’ll go get the gardening tools.”   
“Oh, but Watch can dig up the flowers!” exclaimed Benny as he knelt beside the dog and picked up his paw.   
“He could, and destroy them while he’s doing it. No, I think you and I better dig up the flowers. But Watch can start making the holes for where we’re going to put the flowers.”   
“All right!” Benny turned to the dog. “You hear that Watch? We have a job for you!” The dog barked and wagged his tail. “Come on!” Benny jumped up and, followed by Watch, ran towards the boxcar.   
Henry quickly set about cleaning and putting his tools away. He picked up the wood he had been working on. The shape was beginning to form the way he wanted it to, but it still needed some work. He didn’t like leaving a project undone, but he was glad for the interruption. He huffed as he glanced at the piles of wood shavings scattered around the table. It had been harder to work with this piece than most, but he was finally starting to get somewhere. He rubbed his fingernail on a stray piece of wood shaving, flicking it off before setting it down on the table and walking away.   
He walked briskly to the garden shed and opened up one half of the double doors. He hoped he could find the tools he needed fairly quickly, but that was only if the gardener put the tools in the same place as yesterday. There was no real spot to put all the tools, something Henry was working on to fix, so Henry and the gardener just put them wherever they wanted. They did try to put them in the same place, but that didn’t always work. Henry pursed his lips and let out a soft huff when he got to the spot he had found them yesterday. He rubbed the back of his head at the bare floor before glancing around the shed. Where would the gardener have put them this time? Letting out a longer huff, Henry went to one side to begin looking.   
“Henry!” Benny entered the shed a minute later, followed by Watch. “What’s taking you so long? Watch has already dug all the holes and I’ve picked out all the wildflowers!”   
Henry smiled. “Good job, you two! I’m still looking for the gardening tools. Could you help me by looking for them on the other side of the shed?”   
“You got it!” said Benny cheerily before dashing to the other side of the shed.   
“Thanks!” Henry went back to searching on his side for a few more minutes before Watch barked. Henry grinned, good old Watch. He should let the dog use his nose to find things more often.  
“Uh, Henry? Henry!”   
Startled by the worry in his brother’s voice, Henry jumped up and dashed over to the other side. He paused and gasped. There was a girl lying in the corner! She looked to be no older than Jessie with golden hair and was wearing a strange, multi-colored dress. The poor thing was shivering. That puzzled Henry. Sure, the wind was blowing, but it was an otherwise warm day. Watch barked.   
“Watch, sh! Benny, take him out of the shed please. I’ll get her out.”   
“What, what’s wrong with her?”   
“S-so c-cold,” she whispered between chattering teeth, “w-with-thout th-the s-sun.”   
“Benny, go find me the best spot in the garden that’s directly in the sun. Quick!”   
“Right!” The little boy dashed out of the shed. Watch did not follow him this time. Henry bit his lip, he hoped that the dog wouldn’t try to harm the girl.   
Henry knelt and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Excuse me, Miss? I’m going to get you out into the sun.”   
She sniffled as she wiped tears from her violet eyes. “Th-thank y-you.”   
Henry stood up and held out his hand. “Can you stand?”   
“I-I don’t know.”   
“Well, let’s try, shall we?” She nodded and placed her hand in his. He very gently helped her up. She took a step forward, and began to wobble.   
“I-I don’t know if I can go, go any further,” she muttered weakly.   
“I can try to carry you. It will be hard since you’re about as big as my sister, but I’m sure I can manage,” ventured Henry.   
“Th-thank y-you.”  
Henry took a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself and scooped her up. He let out a little yelp as he nearly fell backwards. He had over compensated. He looked at her with wide eyes. How was this possible? She was obviously about the same size as Jessie, but weighed far less than Benny. About as light as a feather, in fact! “When did you last eat?”   
“Last, last night,” she replied, looking at him curiously as she put her arms around his neck. But she was beginning to shiver less.  
Henry pursed his lips. “Looks like we should get you some food too.”   
“Henry! Jessie and Violet are back! And the boxcar is the best place! Jessie and Violet are getting it set up!” He paused and blinked at his brother holding the girl. “Wow, Henry, you're really strong!”  
Henry shot his brother a nervous smirk. “No, she's not heavier than you.”   
Benny's mouth dropped. “I'm heavier than she is?”   
Henry nodded. “I’ll bring her to the boxcar. Can you find something for her to eat?”   
“On it!” Benny turned and dashed out of the shed, this time followed by Watch. Henry let out a soft breath. So Watch just wanted to get to know her and deemed her safe. Knowing that made Henry more determined to help her. He carried her out of the shed and to the boxcar. With every step further into the sun, she shivered less and less and looked around her with curiosity at the Alden gardens.   
“It is lovely here,” she whispered. “But it's not home.”   
“Where is your home?” asked Henry, softly.   
“In the sky.”   
Henry stopped abruptly just a couple feet from the boxcar. Jessie and Violet looked at him, wondering why he stopped. Henry looked at the girl with eyes as wide as saucers. “In, in the sky? I ... who … what are you?”   
She looked at him and said, “A sky fairy.” The tears began to trickle down her cheeks. “I got left behind again.”   
“Again?” Henry blurted. He pursed his lips. “I think we should sit down and you tell us everything.” She merely nodded. Henry walked the last couple of feet to the boxcar and set her down directly in the sun’s golden rays. As he did so, it was almost like a complete change came over her. Her hair became aflame and her dress reminded him of a glorious sunrise. Jessie and Violet gasped behind him. They had seen the change as well.   
“Henry, Jessie, Violet!” The three turned, Benny was running up to them with a basket of food. “I could only find some fruit, bread and cheese! And now I'm hungry too. So I got food for everyone!” That’s when Benny saw the girl. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped. “Wow, you're really pretty!”   
The girl giggled. “Thank you, Benny.”   
Benny's eyes widened even more. “You know my name?”   
“I said it before you left, remember?” Henry told him.   
“Oh, that's right.” Benny grinned sheepishly. “Oh, but she doesn't know all of our names!” Benny pointed to Jessie and Violet. “That's Jessie, and that's Violet.” He then pointed to Henry. “That’s Henry.” He knelt down and petted Watch. “And this is Watch. What's your name?”   
The girl tipped her head quite gracefully. “A pleasure to meet you. My name is Polychrome, but all my friends call me Polly.”   
“May I call you Polly too? I can't say your full name.”   
Polly held her hands out to Benny. “Of course you may! I think we will be great friends! Maybe next time I will leave the rainbow just to visit you!”   
Benny tilted his head. “Huh?”   
Henry let out a soft breath. “Polly told me she's a sky fairy.” His siblings turned eyes to her, open-mouthed.   
She nodded. “It's true! My father is in charge of the rainbow bridge. My sisters and I dance on it whenever father has it out.”   
“Your father is in charge of the rainbow?” chorused the children.   
Benny wrinkled his nose, scrutinizing her. “But Jessie told me fairies have wings and can fly.”   
Polly chuckled softly. “Some do, but not all. And, maybe this would count?” She slid off the edge of the boxcar, landing nimbly on the ground. She began to dance. The siblings gasped. Her feet were barely touching the ground! Her laughs sounded like bells as she took a few more turns before stopping at the boxcar, stepping into it almost as easily as if it had been on the ground.   
“A fairy! A real fairy! Oh, this summer really has been magical!” exclaimed Violet.   
“I don’t believe it! I mean I do, but, this is amazing!” said Jessie.   
“But you can’t fly?” asked Benny.   
Polly shook her head. “No, otherwise, I would have gone back home right away and wouldn’t even need the rainbow to come to the ground.”   
“How did you get left behind?” asked Henry.   
“Whenever Father lets the rainbow touch the ground, my sisters and I will step off for a few minutes to explore a bit and dance before getting back on before he takes it away. I’ve only ever danced far away from it once, and I promised myself that would never happen again, that I would only leave it when I wanted to.” A serious look came over her face and she pursed her lips. “So then, why did it happen again? I know I didn't stray far!”   
“Could your father have moved the rainbow before it was time?” asked Jessie.   
Polly shook her head. “No, he’s always punctual, and he always tells me and my sisters exactly when he’s going to move the rainbow.” She shook her head again. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”   
“Maybe you did move further away than you thought,” suggested Violet. “Otherwise, like you said, it doesn’t make sense.”   
Polly pouted and brought her knees up to her chin. “But I know I didn’t move that much further away. So it really doesn’t make any sense.”   
“Well, maybe we’ll find out what exactly happened later. Right now, we should get you some food and let you rest. Can’t think on an empty stomach,” said Jessie as she walked to Benny. With his help, she unpacked the basket and handed out food.   
Polly smiled as she took the food from Jessie. “Thank you.”   
Jessie smiled back. “You’re welcome.”   
“I do have one other question, though,” said Polly.   
“What’s that?” asked Violet as she took her portion from Jessie.   
Polly glanced behind her at the boxcar. There were shelves full of dishes on the wall behind her. “Why is this old thing set up in such a way in such a nice garden?” The Aldens glanced at each other and gave each other smiles with a hint of sorrow. Jessie quickly finished handing out the food and the four joined Polly in the boxcar.   
“Well, about that,” began Henry.   
“Our parents died earlier this year,” whispered Jessie.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry to hear that!” said Polly. “Did you live here for a time?”   
“That’s right,” said Henry. Bit by bit the Aldens shared the entire story of how they used to live on a farm and their summer adventures.   
“Oh!” exclaimed Polly at the end of the tale. “I think Dorothy would like you very much!”   
“Who’s Dorothy?” asked Jessie.   
Excitedly, Polly told them all about her dear friend Dorothy Gale, their friends, and the marvellous land of Oz. She quickly stood up with a gasp. “Oh! Glinda has the Great Book of Records!”   
“The what?” chorused the children.   
“The Great Book of Records! Everything that ever happens is recorded in it! She’ll know I’m here!” She pursed her lips. “Provided that she’s looking at it at the moment. She is a great Queen and has duties to tend to, so she can’t all the time. But if she does get to this part, please let my Father know so he can come get me!”   
Everyone jumped when a clap of thunder crashed. Everyone rushed to the door and looked out. Dark grey clouds were rolling in.   
“Whoa! I guess she was reading it!” said Benny. He turned back to Polly with a pout. “But I want to see Oz!”   
Polly placed her hands on his shoulders. “I will have to talk to Princess Ozma to get permission about that.”  
“It is her kingdom after all,” said Henry. “It wouldn’t be nice if someone came into Grandfather’s house without his permission.”   
“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” said Benny, crestfallen.   
“I will try to get it as quickly as possible. Be here tomorrow at noon. That should give me enough time to tell her everything and for her to make her decision.”   
“And if we don’t hear or see anything?” asked Jessie.   
“I will try to send you a message letting you know either way. But if you don’t hear or see anything, be here at noon the following day, she might have needed more time.”   
The Aldens nodded.   
“Sounds reasonable,” said Henry. Everyone cried out as a gust of wind blew through the boxcar. “Is it alright if I close the doors for a moment? We can check in a few minutes to see if the rainbow has come.”   
Polly nodded as she wrapped her arms around her. “Yes, please, it’s getting really cold.”   
Henry and Jessie got up and pushed the door close, separating them from the raging storm outside.   
Jessie quickly sat back down. “While we wait, could you tell us more about Oz?”   
“Of course! Well, you could say everything began when this magnificent fairy, the Queen of all fairies, Lurline, found this land separated from the rest of the world by an impassable desert.” Polly glanced at Benny and winked. “And yes, she’s the kind with wings that can fly.”   
Benny grinned. “Nice!” But that was all anyone could say before the boxcar began to rock.   
“Whoa, this wind is really strong! Almost like, like . . . a tornado!” exclaimed Henry, his eyes widening.   
Polly clasped her hands. “Oh! Dorothy went to Oz in a tornado!”   
“Well I don’t think a boxcar is exactly the best thing for that. Hold on to something!” The moment everyone grabbed a hold of something to steady themselves, the boxcar lurched. The children screamed as it rattled and rocked, tipped and turned, shook and shivered. And then it was still. Very, very still.


End file.
